HEALED
by pink cows CAN fly
Summary: Harry is thirty-six, what happens when his trademark lightning scar vanishes one day, along with the memories behind it?how will his kin react to this? more importantly, how will harry cope and is it the rise of the dark lord once again? read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hello my lovelies,( is that how people usually start?) ok*ahem* this is NOT my first fic, my first fic is an embarrestment... anyway, this is my OFFICIAL first fic, if you guys can see it that way...soooo, please leave reviews. i have an easily breakable heart... sorry for any mistakes in the story, REVIEW and i'll change it. enjoy!

PROLOGUE

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

_Cedric screams, his face is twisted, pleading, calling out. Harry tries his hardest to loosen the grasp around his neck, but it tightens, inexorably gagging him; he kicks at the figure with Cedric's face on it. a minute ago it was Dobby's, his large, globe-like eyes staring into emptiness , before that it was Dumbledore, blood trickling down his half-moon glasses…he knows what comes next and,of course, shortly it becomes a cloaked form, the hood falls off and Harry finds himself staring at the face of Voldermort himself. The darkness which engulfed him a minute ago turns into an arena. A Hungarian Horntail is feeding onto the remains of what appears to be Fred Weasley, or George, for the matter, but it is almost impossible to tell from the distance. Molly cries, yelling a mixture of sadness, grief and despair… Arthur laments, holding onto Molly, the only anchor he has… His parents and Sirius stand at the sides cheering him on, but the louder they seem to yell, the weaker he seems to be able to fend off Voldermort's curses… _

_Avada Kedavra_

_Voldermort laughs as the green flash hits harry full on the face. he turns just in time to see his children and Ginny shaking their heads in disappointment, he turns to the other side, unable to look them straight in the eyes….and sees his parents gaze at him sadly, walking away… _

_No….._

_Harry…._

_No…no..._

_Harry… _

_No…no…no...no,no,no…_

He yells… Ginny is next to him telling him it's all right, soothing his messy hair. it was all a nightmare, she tells him, we're in bed, safe and sound. She murmurs words of comfort while harry stares into space… it's been so long since he's had a nightmare like this…he hangs his head in shame, hoping she wouldn't notice that there are tears streaking down his face…

The worst part wasn't that he was still haunted by memories, things that happened so long ago and felt so far away. It wasn't that ginny saw him at his weakest, a grown man of 36 still clinging to the past. It wasn't that it was so bloody awful because it all felt so real, like it could happen any time, it wasn't because that is what he really fears: no one needing him anymore, it wasn't that a small part of him, the 17 year-old one,knew that there was a possibility that it could all happen again …

The worst part, he decided as ginny cradled him and he felt his eyelids droop, was that Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight…

A/N: how was it? ok? good? bad? REVIEW+ PINK COW= FLYING PINK COWS EVERYWHERE!


	2. stirring touble

Chapter 1

"-So, in conclusion, if the Wizarding population in the northern region is effectively-"

"Stewart, I'm not saying it's a bad idea, it's just a bit-" harry bit his lip, trying to find a gentler way of putting it, "impractical…"

"yes,sir." The over-eager intern nods, "shall I go back and reconstruct some more schemes?"

"uh…that's not what I meant-" Stewart's face falls," but you may- uh, can!"

Oh bugger, harry thought as Stewart started to shift his many presentation boards out the door , the problem with newbies these days, is that they do more talk than actual work…plus, straight out of Hogwarts and their already expecting a pay raise?

The door shuts and harry finds himself alone again. Alone with two different crisis that have to be solved in an hour, a break-in at gringotts, five sets of paperwork with different deadlines and lunch with the family. It was hard work being the head of the auror department.

_I guess I'd better start on that paperwork, Jerry can deal with the break-in, _he thought. Harry sinks into the leather seat that came with the office, complementing whether to send a memo to Dave at the department of magical accidents and catastrophes.

There's a buzzing sort of noise in his ear and harry tries to shake it away. The buzzing persists, louder than ever accompanied by a strong blow of a headache. He can't concentrate, his vision begins to blur and he feels like someone has him on a cruciatus curse. The throbbing shatters every train of thought.

He doesn't know when he's fallen off the chair but somehow it's happened and he's rolling on the floor in agony, burning through his mind. It feels like eons have passed when finally …finally someone opens the door and rushes in, pulling him to his feet. But he can't stand, his words are lodged at the back of his throat. He yells because it's the only reaction to the situation. More people start filling into the office. The pain, never ending, has spread to his limbs, intensifying with every touch he receives. he writhes, his extremities shaking uncontrollably.

Darkness closes over; the pain is too unbearable, it aches him to the core. It seems to him that his head is slowly crumbling before blacking out.

Harry swims in the dense fog, he's aware that the pain was radiating from his scar…

His auror instincts kicks in, leaving no more room in his brain for worry. He hadn't felt pain like that in 19 years,why now? Is voldermort on the rise? But there were no signs of any dark magic activities… and Azkaban had no prison break-outs at all…everything was safe in the community, peace at last , that sort of thing…

Unless…

Unless…

There WAS. And there were people( not one, too much planning for one person) keeping him in the dark…HIM, Harry Potter… and he, head of auror, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE had to find out last, via scar…WHY? WHEN? HOW?

Voldermort IS dead. Harry killed him and made sure of that… but he had died before too…impossible, there were no horcruxes this time to help him live, with or without his soul…

HARRY…

HARRY…

A/N: REVIEWS MAKE THE PINK COWS FLY!


End file.
